Una noche lluviosa en París
by AniKamia666
Summary: El ChloeNette está acabando conmigo. "Dicen que París es más hermoso después de un día lluvioso. Veamos qué ocurre con Marinette Dupain-Cheng y Chloe Burgeois en un día así". [Este fic participa en el segundo concurso literario "El amor es ciego" del blog "Amor y mundo yuri"]


**Casi no he visto nada de esta pareja, así que tenía ganas de hacer algo con ellas. Espero les guste uwu.**

* * *

 _"Una noche lluviosa en París"_

— ¡Chloé!

— ¿Qué quieres?

— Yo um… Lo siento.

— Está bien, no importa— dijo la chica antes de irse de regreso al laboratorio.

Marinette se sentía lo que seguía de mal, y es que había manchado con tinta china la preciada chaqueta amarilla de Chloé, y aunque esta no le había reclamado ni nada parecido, no podía evitar sentirse culpable.

Chloé, por su lado, se quitó la chaqueta y la puso en su mochila. Los días útiles de su prenda favorita al parecer habían terminado… Si hubiera sido otra persona, ahora mismo estaría echándole en cara lo costosa que era su ropa y recordándole que ni con un año de trabajo podría pagarla. Pero ese era el detalle. No era cualquier persona: Era Marinette Dupain-Cheng.

No es que la altanera rubia sintiera simpatía por ella, de hecho no tenía en claro sus sentimientos hacia su compañera, simplemente no podía comportarse "normalmente" con ella cerca. Chloé Burgeois no era lo que pudieras llamar "una persona agradable" aunque su enorme ego y autoestima le permitían vivir con ello. Los demás deberían agradecer el que alguien como ella estuviera en su clase, y aun mejor, que les hablara, aunque solo fuera para lanzarles un improperio para recordarles que le eran inferiores.

Pero Marinette era diferente, por alguna razón, los demonios internos de la chica de cabello rubio se callaban con su cercanía. Vaya, que bastaba decir que el primer día chocó contra ella, tirándole encima los _macaron's_ que llevaba en una caja, pero contrario a como habría reaccionado con cualquier otra persona, se quedó estática, mirando esos ojos azules que parecían el cielo nocturno estrellado. Se levantó casi automáticamente y le extendió la mano para ayudarla a levantarse, gesto que la chica aceptó un tanto apenada: Adorable, pensó Chloé. Este gesto fue visto con incredulidad por las personas alrededor, que no tardaron en comenzar a especular acerca del origen de Marinette, los rumores iban desde que si era su hermana menor (los cuales desaparecieron al verla en el mismo año escolar) hasta que Chloé tenía una especie de deuda con la peliazulada.

Ninguno era cierto, nadie tenía la verdadera razón, ni siquiera la rubia.

— ¿Te sientes bien Chloé?— preguntó su única amiga, Sabrina.

— Sí, es solo ropa.

— Pero tú amas esa chaqueta.

— Sí, pero puedo pagar un buen servicio de tintorería, y ya cállate, quiero escuchar lo que dice la profesora.

Sabrina no dijo nada y la chica de ojos azules lo agradeció. La pelirroja era una de las únicas persona que se había podido acercar lo suficiente al demonio rubio, ella y Adrien Agreste. Eran su mano derecha y su mano izquierda. Había veces en que deseaba que ambos desaparecieran, pero después de verlos junto a ella en todas esas noches solitarias, su cumpleaños, esas salidas ocasionales, se daba cuenta de lo vacía que sería su vida sin sus dos mejores amigos a su lado.

Aunque lo que sentía por ellos era diferente a lo que la peliazulada provocaba en ella. Esa calidez, la vida en su corazón, las ganas de matar a quien fuera que se atreviera a hacerle siquiera un rasguño (aunque verla hacer buenas migas con Chloé Burgeois era advertencia suficiente para cualquiera, aunque claro, había valientes que se atrevían a hacer cosas desagradables), o las mismas ganas de asesinar a cualquiera que le coqueteara de manera tan descarada.

Eso último le tenía confundida, pues Sabrina tenía a Nathaniel, Adrien salía con Lila, pero eso no le hacía nacer esas ganas de matar a sus parejas.

— Yo creo que ella te gusta— soltó el rubio de la nada.

— ¡¿Qué estás diciendo Agreste?!— exclamó Chloé.

— Yo creo lo mismo, casi puedo asegurarlo con el riesgo de que me arranques la cabeza, pero no hay otra explicación— defendió Sabrina mientras comía de su helado.

— Por favor, o sea… Soy yo, Chloe Burgeois no se enamora de nadie.

Adrien y Sabrina se dieron una mirada cansada con una ceja enarcada y le devolvieron la mirada a su testaruda amiga.

— Entonces está bien que Luka quiera salir con ella.

— ¡Por supuesto que no!

— ¿Entonces?— suspiró el rubio.

— Yo solo… No lo sé— la chica de ojos azules se cruzó de brazos y comenzó a repasar sus emociones hacia esa ingenua panadera. En el fondo ella había llegado a la misma conclusión hacía mucho tiempo, pero sabía que admitirlo sería crear una fractura en su armadura, esa fortaleza que había forjado cuando su madre se fue. No tenía palabras para describir lo que sintió cuando vio el armario de Anette Burgeois vacío y a su padre totalmente demacrado tras los primeros días de ausencia de su progenitora. Primero no lo comprendió, después, la ira nació en ella, se sentía abandonada, ¿es que acaso a su madre no le importaba lo que le pasara? El sentimiento no hizo más que crecer cuando su padre se alejó de ella, refugiándose en su trabajo.

Ella también necesitaba a alguien… Ella también quería ser abrazada y consolada. Pero quien se suponía debía apoyarla, la dejó sola. Chloé no dejaría que nadie más volviera a hacerla sentir de esa manera, es más, si nadie la amaba ella misma se dedicaría a amarse, ella misma se daría su lugar.

Para cuando el alcalde de París reaccionó, su dulce abejita ya era toda una abeja reina, ya toda una adolescente hecha (derecha, quién sabe). El tiempo de hablar había pasado y esta vez Chloé fue quien lo dejó con los brazos estirados cuando la quiso abrazar; claro que ahora su padre intentaba recompensarla con todo tipo de regalos y lujos, pero eso no reemplazaba la falta de amor y apoyo que sufrió la rubia todos esos años.

— Deberías de bajar un poco la guardia— aconsejó Adrien, el silencio de Chloé era algo que habían aprendido a interpretar, y el que titubeara acerca de sus sentimientos hacia la peliazulada, no hacía más que confirmar las sospechas de ambos — Si ella de verdad te gusta, quizá puedas conquistarla, tienes oportunidad.

— No lo dejarán por la paz, ¿o sí?

— No, porque siempre hemos querido romper ese escudo en el que te has resguardado todo este tiempo, al parecer no podemos, pero ahora hay alguien que sí, no te diríamos esto si no supiéramos que tienes oportunidad y que ella es una buena chica.

La rubia se quedó muda. La llegada de Marinette, efectivamente, había traído muchos cambios a su vida en el último año, pero nunca pensó que platicar sobre ella hiciera que sus amigos le dijeran algo así. Pensó que era cuidadosa, pensó que Adrien y Sabrina solo sabían lo superficial, pero ahora veía que no, y que podían ver a través de ella. Y aun así, a pesar de que sabían que Chloé no les contaba todo y solo los mantenía al margen de lo que pasaba, ellos aceptaron eso y la apoyaron en todo lo que quería hacer.

O bueno, casi todo. Cuando era demasiado cruel con las personas, ellos se encargaban de regañarla, aunque esta los ignorara.

Como persona era igual o más basura que sus padres, pero ellos peleaban a capa y espada por ella y aunque siempre había sido así, ahora, más que otras veces, Chloé lo podía ver. Embargada por el sentimiento se acercó a abrazarlos, dejando de lado sus inseguridades o su imagen fuerte.

— Los quiero… A ambos.

— Nosotros también te queremos— las lágrimas llenaron los ojos de Adrien, quien aceptaba el abrazo con gran efusividad.

— Siempre estaremos contigo, aunque no quieras— dijo Sabrina mientras acariciaba el cabello de la rubia.

— Claro que quiero, son como mis hermanos, aunque a veces sean unos tontos— bromeó Chloé.

El abrazo se prolongó un poco más, pocas veces Chloé se dejaba llenar por sus emociones, y muy en el fondo pensó, que no era tan malo.

* * *

Marinette se encontraba en su habitación, viendo las noticias en su celular. Pero no noticias cualquiera: Noticias que incluyeran a Chloé Burgeois.

— ¿De nuevo la estás viendo?— le preguntó Tikki, mientras se sentaba en su cama.

— ¿Eh? ¿A quién? ¿Qué? ¡Pft! Solo estoy aprendiendo de… De…— intentó cambiar lo que veía en su celular por algo al azar — De… La publicación de… ¿El nuevo disco de Aqours? ¡Sí, eso!

— ¿Quiénes son?— preguntó la pelirroja mientras la miraba inquisitiva.

— Eh… Pues son… son… ¿Cantantes?

— ¿De?

— ¿Japón?

— Un grupo de school idols de Japón que cuentan con un anime y acaban de sacar su disco "Happy party train".

— ¿Te gustan?

— ¿No has visto mi cuarto Marinette? ¡Está lleno de imágenes de ellas!

— Ah, con que se llaman así.

— Te mostraré su música después, pero bueno, ¿cuándo te confesarás?— preguntó de repente la chica pelirroja.

— ¡¿C-C-Confesarme?!

— Vamos, mis tíos y yo sabemos que mueres por ella.

— Y-Yo…

Marinette estaba consciente de que todos en su casan sabían acerca de su profundo enamoramiento hacia Chloé Burgeois. Prácticamente desde el primer día llegó hablando de esa genial y algo malhumorada chica de cabello rubio y ojos azules, tan hermosos como el océano. Citando, de verdad lo había dicho así.

No pudo evitar que su corazón latiera de esa manera en cuanto vio a esa galante chica extenderle la mano para ayudarla a levantarse. Era torpe, muy torpe, aparte casi siempre llegaba tarde al instituto a pesar de vivir cerca de ahí, pero por primera vez, agradecía a esa torpeza el que fuera parte de su desafortunada vida diaria, ya que casi siempre que estaba a punto de cometer un error por su naturaleza tan distraída, la rubia estaba ahí para ayudarla a evitarlo o para limpiar el desastre. Aunque eso le había traído algunos problemas, ya que varios chicos y chicas, celosos del buen trato que recibía de parte del "Demonio rubio", como le llamaban en el instituto, le gastaban malas bromas o la molestaban, pero tal como si fuera un príncipe de cuento de hadas, Chloé siempre la defendía de ellos.

Muchos decían que era una mala persona, una aprovechada y un conjunto de todo lo malo que puedes encontrar en una adolescente; y quizá era verdad, pues no conocía a la Chloé que ellos conocieron, incluso podía darse una idea con la actitud de la rubia hacia los demás y el como llegaba a hablarles a los que la molestaban, pero sabía algo. Alguien que era capaz de sonreírle de esa manera, alguien que la había ayudado a adaptarse al instituto, alguien que tenía esa mirada soñadora… Alguien como la Chloé que conocía en ese momento, de ninguna manera podría ser mala. Nadie era perfecto, pero Marinette aceptaba esa imperfección en su amada Chloé Burgeois.

O quien sabe, quizá era porque el amor es ciego.

— Ugh, tu cara me da asco— expresó Tikki con cierta burla.

— ¡Oye! Yo no te dije nada cuando empezaste a salir con Plagg— la peliazulada infló las mejillas.

— Porque no eres tan osada, y porque no soy tan jodidamente dulce como tú— se burló su prima.

— Algún día— entrecerró los ojos.

— Quizá— le sacó la lengua — No se te olvide aplicarte el salbutamol antes de dormir — le señaló el _disparador_ que yacía en la mesita de noche de Marinette — Ha estado lloviendo estos días y la humedad puede hacerte daño.

— Sí, sí, tranquila— Marinette tomó el aparato.

— ¡Marinette, Tikki, es hora de cenar!— llamó Sabine desde las escaleras.

— ¡Ya vamos!— dijeron al unísono y bajaron anunciando una pequeña competencia entre ambas para llegar al comedor antes.

* * *

La lluvia no había amainado en lo más mínimo, y Chloé se había visto obligada a usar un par de jeans y una chamarra negra para no tener frío (aunque rara vez lo tenía).

— Mi cabello será un desastre si me mojo— dijo mientras miraba a ambos lados de la calle, no quería chocar con nadie y que su rubio cabello terminara arruinado. De ninguna manera dejaría que eso sucediera.

Sabrina y Adrien le habían mandado un mensaje, la clase de educación física estaría suspendida por obvias razones, así que se tomó la libertad de llevarse unas botas altas. Se veía como toda una _bad girl_ de las películas americanas, y aunque no quisiera admitirlo abiertamente, deseaba ver el rostro de Marinette cuando la viera, ya que sabía que se veía espectacular, así como que, si sorprendía a la peliazulada, su rostro lo diría todo.

Efectivamente fue así. La mandíbula de Mari no pudo caer más porque no era humanamente posible, pero definitivamente, Chloé la había sorprendido, aunque fue mucho más que eso, la hipnotizó.

— Eres mucho más obvia que de costumbre Marinette— le dijo Alya mientras reía.

— ¿Eh? ¿Qué?— reaccionó la peliazulada.

— Miras a Chloé como si quisieras comértela, aunque seguramente sí quieres hacer eso— se burló la castaña rojiza.

— ¡Eh!

— Señorita Dupain, ¿algo que quiera compartir con la clase?

— Eh… N-No…

— Bien, ponga atención, que esto vendrá en el examen— finalizó su profesora.

Escuchó una ligera risa detrás de ella y miró de nuevo a su rubia, se estaba riendo, quizá de ella, pero estaba riendo, y Marinette era la causa. Fue un sentimiento hermoso.

Salieron durante el cambio de clases, Marinette miraba la lluvia caer, el ambiente era algo asfixiante, pero no estaba del todo mal. Chloé se hallaba del otro lado del patio, hablando con sus amigos. Estos parecían decirle algo, solo para después voltear "disimuladamente" hacia la peliazulada, provocando un sonrojo en Chloé.

La humedad comenzaba a ser un tanto molesta, pero le restó importancia, reanudando su caminata a la biblioteca, donde debían buscar un libro que les llamara la atención para hacer un ensayo.

* * *

— ¿Viste cómo Marinette te miraba?— dijo Adrien.

— N-No…— negó un poco avergonzada Chloé. Había notado la intensa mirada de la peliazulada sobre ella, y aunque le gustaba esa sensación de tener su atención, admitía que le intimidaba un poco esa intensidad en sus ojos. O quizá le ¿apenaba? No lo sabía, pero las mariposas en su estómago no se detenían.

— Está mirando hacia aquí— Sabrina dirigió su vista disimuladamente hacia Marinette.

— Deténganse ya, apenas estoy procesando todo eso— suspiró un tanto sonrojada, aunque también había algo que la inquietaba. Marinette estaba respirando un tanto agitadamente, se veía en el subir y bajar de su pecho. Quizá era su imaginación, pero procuraba mantenerse alerta, pues sabía que la peliazulada sufría de asma.

— Bueno, ¿qué libro eligieron?— preguntó para desviar la atención de sus problemas sentimentales.

— No sabía cuál, así que tomé uno de Lovecraft— Adrien mostró el libro que tenía escrito en la portada "La búsqueda soñada de la oculta Kadath".

— Bueno, yo elegí "El corsario negro", me gustó la sinopsis— dijo Sabrina mientras mostraba el libro. Aventura y romance, dos cosas que amaba su amiga.

El libro de Chloé no era nada especial, tenía los bordes dorados y el dibujo de un árbol en la portada. "Amagi" se podía leer.

— Bueno, será mejor que regresemos, dos horas es mucho tiempo para leer y quiero terminar rápido— anunció la rubia y sus amigos asintieron. En el camino al salón se encontraron a Lila y Nathaniel, así que los cinco entraron al salón en una amena plática.

Eso de ser más abierta con los demás era cómodo, Chloé sintió que podría seguir siendo así, aunque le era un poco difícil aun, pero bueno, un viaje de mil pasos comienza con uno.

* * *

Tal parecía que la lluvia no dejaría París, al menos no ese día. Toda esa escena le recordaba a Marinette a un videoclip de una cantante llamada Indila, tal, se llamaba "Dernière Danse".

Su pecho le molestaba, sentía que no alcanzaba a llenar sus pulmones de aire y eso la puso un poco nerviosa. Aunado al hecho de que Chloé la miraba esta vez, pero no era una mirada como las cálidas y un tanto amables que solía darle, sus ojos la apuntaban, inquisitivos.

— Amiga, ¿estás bien?— le preguntó Alya una vez salieron al receso.

— S-Sí… Solo estoy un poco cansada, la humedad le hace daño a mi pecho.

— Vayamos a la enfermería— le dijo mientras la tomaba del brazo.

Tenían que atravesar el patio, y las gotas comenzaron a mojarlas. El dolor en el pecho de Marinette empeoró, llegando a tal punto en que no pudo más y se encogió en medio de la explanada, oprimiendo su puño contra su pecho.

— ¡Marinette!— alcanzó a escuchar a Chloé, que en algún lugar del patio, miró como Alya intentaba poner de pie a la peliazulada. Algo andaba mal, lo sabía.

Llegó corriendo a ellas y tomó a la peliazulada en brazos, Alya la siguió de cerca hasta llegar a la enfermería.

— ¡Oiga! ¡Hey!— la rubia comenzó a gritar, buscando a la enfermera, pero tal parecía que esta no se encontraba ahí.

— ¡Marinette tiene…!

— Asma, lo sé— comenzó a buscar entre las medicinas algo que dijera "salbutamol", pero en su desesperación, solo terminó sacando todo — ¡Maldita sea! ¡Si esa señora no estará aquí cuando se le necesita no entiendo por qué está en esta escuela!

— Ch-Chloé…— Marinette respiraba con dificultad, pero llamó a la rubia.

— Yo buscaré, sostén a Marinette en esta posición para que al menos pueda respirar un poco.

— Pero…

— Ella te llama a ti, hazlo— Alya habló con autoridad y la chica de ojos azules no pudo hacer más que obedecer.

Alya podía saber, por la reacción de la rubia, que le preocupaba Marinette más de lo que demostraba, eso en cierta forma le dio paz, ya que entonces su amiga podría ser correspondida, pero también la hizo darse una _facepalm_ interna, ya que Chloé no era una persona paciente, así que si no aprendía a controlarse, y algo así volvía a pasar, perdería el control. Ya hablaría con ella después. Por ahora solo podía ayudarla a buscar y dejar a Marinette con ella.

— Tu… Tu cabello… — inhaló lo más que pudo, hasta que sintió sus bronquios inflamarse— Está todo… mojado— alcanzó a decir la peliazulada.

— No hables idiota— le dijo la rubia, aunque sonaba molesta, impotencia era lo que sentía en su interior — Respira Marinette— esta vez, su tono fue suave.

La chica de ojos azules oscuro como una noche estrellada asintió y se dejó envolver en el calor de la rubia. No sabía qué era lo que sentía la rubia, pero se preocupaba por ella por sobre su ideal de perfección personal, y eso era algo que le alegraba. Aunque no era la forma en que habría querido saberlo.

Alya encontró el medicamento, así que se apresuró a aplicarlo a su amiga. La enfermera llegó agitada, puesto que había atendido a un chico que se había lastimado el brazo; está de más decir que Chloé casi la mata con la mirada y con sus palabras, pero la mano de Marinette la detuvieron de hacerlo.

El miedo, la impotencia, el coraje, el alivio, el querer abrazar a la peliazulada y no soltarla. Todo eso había pasado en el corazón y la mente de Chloé. A esas alturas no le importaba crear grietas en su barrera, no si podía usarla para proteger a la chica que tomaba su mano tan amablemente. Bien… Lo admitía.

— Estoy…— _"Enamorada de Marinette Dupain-Cheng"_ completó en su mente.

* * *

Chloé le avisó a sus amigos que acompañaría (escoltaría) a Marinette a su casa, ellos entendieron y le desearon suerte. Alya abandonó a la peliazulada para ir con Nino, su novio, aunque en realidad solo quería dejarlas solas.

Una vez llegando a la panadería, Sabine y Tom abrazaron a su hija con gran efusividad, pues habían recibido una llamada de la escuela hacía poco donde les informaban que Mari había tenido un ataque de asma. Obviamente no se escapó del regaño que le pusieron por olvidar aplicarse su medicamento.

La escena provocó un poco de incomodidad en la rubia. Esa era una escena que para ella solo era posible en sueños, sueños que muy a su pesar, aún tenía de vez en cuando. Cuando sintió las primeras lágrimas asomarse por sus ojos se dio la media vuelta, dispuesta a salir de aquel lugar. Ya iba caminando por la lluviosa calle cuando sintió que alguien iba corriendo tras ella: Era aquella chica que hacía que su corazón latiera tan fuerte que era doloroso.

— ¡Chloé!— iba gritando su nombre.

— ¿Qué ocurre Dupain?— volteó a verla.

— Em… Gracias… Yo… Quería decirte eso.

— No es nada.

Se quedaron un momento en silencio, mirando a la otra, a la calle, el cielo.

— ¿No quieres quedarte un poco más…?

— Mi cabello ya está lo suficientemente arruinado, el calor de la panadería lo hará trizas.

— Oh…— la decepción llenó el rostro de Marinette, y Chloé suspiró.

— Aunque eso no me importaría…— dijo en un tono más bajo, mientras rascaba su mejilla.

Marinette la miró con una sonrisa, tal parecía que le habían dado una gran noticia. ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan hermosamente tierna? Pensó la rubia mientras se dejaba envolver por el calor que le daba el estar junto a ella.

Entraron en su habitación, ciertamente era lo que Chloé esperaba de la chica de cabello azulado. Rosa y con cierto aspecto infantil.

Se distrajo mientras admiraba los diseños de ropa y sombreros pegados a la pared.

— P-P-Perdón por la tardanza, dice mi mamá que si quieres tomar un baño lo hagas con libertad— dijo Marinette mientras entraba en la habitación. Sabine le había dicho algo así como: "Si Chloé toma un baño podrías entrar con ella". En consecuencia, su rostro estaba completamente sonrojado.

— ¿Estás bien?— preguntó Chloé con una sonrisa.

— S-Sí… Simplemente meditaba algo que me dijo mi mamá.

— Bueno y, ¿qué hacemos?— dijo mientras se sentaba en la cama — A pesar de que mi padre no está en casa los sirvientes se alarmarán si tardo.

— Yo… Bueno, no lo había pensado… Pensé que no aceptarías estar… Con alguien como yo— su voz se fue apagando mientras hablaba.

— ¿Qué?

— B-Bueno… Siempre estás ocupada, l-lo sé y hay muchas personas que quieren estar contigo, bueno yo también quiero estar contigo… ¡Quiero decir! Me gusta estar contigo, eres muy linda… Bueno, todos lo piensan, obviamente yo también lo pienso, ya lo sabes… Y seguro tendrías muchas personas ansiando salir contigo, y me hace muy feliz que vinieras conmigo…

La chica de cabello azulado seguía hablando, pero Chloé la escuchaba distante, solo algunas frases llegaban a sus oídos: "Yo también quiero estar contigo", "Me hace muy feliz que vinieras conmigo". Ella también se sentía feliz de estar con Marinette.

Sin pensarlo, la abrazó con fuerza.

— Yo me siento bien estando contigo Marinette— le dijo. Por un momento entró en pánico ya que lo había dicho aturdida por sus sentimientos, pero al sentir los brazos de la chica, rodeando su cuello para devolverle al abrazo, solo se dejó envolver en el sonido de la lluvia y el de su corazón mismo, golpeando su pecho.

Decidieron ver una película, y Chloé obligó a Mari a aplicarse su medicamento antes de irse. Sabine les invitó un chocolate caliente antes de salir y finalmente, Chloe pudo irse, cobijada bajo una noche iluminada de faroles. La lluvia había amainado, y las calles brillaban por el agua que las cubría.

Ya en la calle, Marinette la acompañó hasta la esquina de la calle.

— Gracias Marinette, me la he pasado genial— le dijo en un tono que era extraño para ella, era… ¿dulce? Sí, esa podría ser la palabra.

— No es nada, m-me gusta estar contigo Chloé— las mejillas sonrojadas de la peliazulada nunca cansarían al "demonio rubio". Sabía que ese día marcaría un antes y un después en su vida.

— A mi igual— la abrazó, disfrutando las sensaciones — Ve y a tu casa, no quiero que te pase otra cosa.

— S-Sí… Adiós…— Marinette se acercó a ella, encendiendo todas las señales de alerta de Chloé, quien se quedó estática.

Un beso fue plantado en su mejilla, duró apenas unos segundos, pero fue suficiente para que todo un festival de emociones se sintiera en el pecho de ambas. Intentando mantener la compostura, Marinette le sonrió a Chloé y volvió a su casa, casi corriendo. Solo para después casi volar a su habitación y gritar contra su almohada.

Chloé, por su lado, se quedó un momento ahí, tocó su mejilla y sonrió ilusionada.

En serio, en serio que amaba a Marinette.


End file.
